Temptation
by upchitzcreek
Summary: I'll let the title speak for itself. Its all DS related.


Serena grew bored as she watched New York's finest chat it up. Her mom and Bart threw a dinner party to have guests view the new Bass family. They compared watches and clothes as to outdo each other with each sentence. All these people cared about was their worth. Sure, there were a few exceptions. People who truly judged you based on character, but even they were hard to find. She pretended to be playing with her napkin as she texted Dan.

The whole friends thing worked out for now, but she wanted more. Hopefully Dan would realize it and quit taking things slow. She hated it. Not being able to have his arms around her or kiss him.

"What are you doing?" Chuck said as he grabbed a chair next to Serena.

Quickly shutting her phone she replied "Just wondering how much I could sell you for on the internet." Serena took a sip of champagne.

"I'm priceless." Chuck said in that full of himself tone

"More like worthless." Serena snapped with a smile.

"I love our banter, but you know I can keep this going for days." Chuck stroked her hair."How's Humpty Humphrey?"

"We're just friends and not like you really care."

"Guys and girls are meant to makeout not hangout." Chuck wanted to be the voice of reason. In his own twisted sense he thought he was helping.

Serena grabbed her phone as it rang. "One new text message" lit up the screen. She excused herself to read it. "Meet me at my place. There's something I want to show you." She closed the phone and darted out. She ignored her mother's attempts to get her back to the party and called a cab.

She slowly made her way up the stairs. Clutching her hand into a fist, she knocked on the door. She sighed as Dan yelled for her to just walk right in.

"Hey." Dan yelled from his bedroom.

"What did you have to show me?" Serena took off her jacket when she arrived at his doorway.

"It was nothing."

"Oh." Serena looked around the room. "What are you studying for?"

"History. How the American Revolution affected American politics."

"Sounds fun." Serena said sarcastically. She grabbed her hair and slowly ripped the ribbon out of her hair. She shook her head and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Now that's not fair." Dan dropped his pen. "Here we are trying to be friends, and you're practically seducing me."

"If I wanted you so bad, I'd have you right here right now." Serena smirked.

At that, Dan looked for a real sense of joke in her voice, but couldn't find any. At first he thought she was kidding completely, but after staring into her deep green eyes for a little he realized she was serious. She wanted him.

"Then lets go." Dan tossed his books off the bed, letting them fall messily on the floor.

He got up off the bed and approached her briskly, putting his arms out to take hold of her head, but Serena pushed him away. "Work for it."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Work for it."

Dan raised his eyebrow. He wasn't gonna fight, so he went over to his radio and turned it on. Slow, sultry music of the kind he and Serena used to sleep together to came on.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Dan said as he scratched his head. He slowly unbuttoned his shirt, one by one gradually revealing his toned stomach. Slide it gently off his shoulders, he grabbed the shirt in one hand and threw it at Serena.

He swayed to the music while undoing the clasp and then unzipping his pants. He walked closer towards her, biting his lip a little and staring into her amazed eyes. He pulled the pants down his legs with both hands until they dropped to the floor themselves. He kicked off the pants one leg at a time.

"Such a tease." Serena replied.

Dan lowered his boxers a little so she could see his hipbone, but quickly he pulled them back up again. Stepping forward so he was right in front of her. "Work for it." He leaned over and whispered in her ear.

With a shocked and pained face Serena grabbed Dan by his hips and pushed him back onto the bed. She spread her legs over his boxers and looked him in the eye as she lifted her dress above her head. She threw it across the room and onto the floor, a playful grin on her face. She kissed his chest as he tangled his hands in her hair. Sitting up, he grabbed her thighs and allowed her to wrap her legs around him as her kissed her neck. Moving her head to kiss his lips and grabbing the back of his neck.

"We really gonna do this?" Serena whispered.

"Its feels right." He nodded, leaning her back onto the bed.


End file.
